


Movie Night

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [9]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing and cuddling, M/M, boyfriend goal hyunjae, but they're all friends, everybody loves jacob, full fluff, jacob is scared and hyunjae takes care of him, other tbz only mentionned, soft, they're really in love sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: The rule is: they meet once a month for movie night, and each month one of them chooses the movie and no one can say no. But it's Changmin's turn and Jacob really dislikes horror films.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: late night drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh wow! Amélie please write more milcob drabbles!!" said only three persons ever so, here I am with a modest but honest work.   
> (i have been binge watching the boyz the 100 and the way Jacob really didn't want to look at the movie gave me this short drabble)

Movie nights were a very important tradition in their friends’ group. They had made the promise that, once a month, they would all meet in a designated apartment to enjoy a film and some pizzas, and spend time together. As they all went into different fields in university, matching their schedules to meet casually had started to become more and more difficult, thus the importance of movie night tradition. Only very important exams week could cancel movie nights. That was their deal.

Another deal was that one of them had to choose the movie they were gonna watch, and this person would change every month and once it was the turn of someone, no one could say no, or decide not to watch it. Everyone was very pleased about that rule until it was Changmin’s turn.

Changmin was a very peculiar guy, he was hiding behind a chewing-gum style and a big and adorable smile that had fooled absolutely everyone, a mischievous personality, and unconditional love for horror stories and all type of content that would make anyone cry of fear. It was to no surprise when he entered Hyunjae’s apartment, who was the one holding the movie night, with a horror film already ready in his Netflix’s list. Sunwoo, his boyfriend, had followed him with a shrug, muttering a silent “sorry in advance” and everyone had sighed, knowing it was impossible to make him change his mind. And also, it was against the rule.

However, if everyone had managed to find some entertainment in the film that had been put on the television, even if most had their eyes half-closed and were between the screams and the tears, except for Changmin who was laughing, Jacob struggled to follow the mood. Even while knowing that he disliked horror films, probably more than anyone else in the group, and sitting next to Hyunjae, his boyfriend, the discomfort was growing very quickly.

When Juyeon started to hide his face into Eric’s legs, holding back a scream, while Chanhee was unable to contain his yelling and punching the cushion, Jacob slowly slid on the floor. Still very discreetly, even if he did not really need to, he switched his place in front of the television to the back of the room, his back on the couch, his eyes staring at the wall.

Jacob did not want to break the mood, since everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves, so he quietly minded his own business, trying to distract himself from the itching feeling of fear in his spine every time the music was changing in the movie or when one of his friends was screaming. Still, no matter how hard he tried to immerse himself into his Instagram feed or one of the games on his phone, he felt the fear becoming stronger, and he fought the urge to turn off the movie.

He was considering the idea of running away in Hyunjae’s room, and apologize later when Hyunjae slid next to him. His boyfriend put a comforting arm around his shoulders, putting himself into the same position as Jacob, ditching the film so that the latter could let his head rest on his chest. The youngest patted his head carefully, playing with his hair, even putting a very discreet kiss on his forehead, while he rubbed gently his back.

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna watch,” Hyunjae whispered in his ear, “we can let them finish and come back after.”

Jacob shook his head, digging further in the comforting hug, “it’s okay, everyone is enjoying I don’t wanna look all whiny.”

Hyunjae laughed very quietly and kindly at the naive comment, he wiped a tear that was threatening to roll on Jacob’s cheek, “nobody will notice, they’re all into the film right now, I think Sunwoo’s soul is gone at this point. Plus no one would ever blame you.”

Feeling that his boyfriend was far from convinced, he got up first and then grabbed his hands to make him stand up too. To make sure he would not glance at the screen, the film had reached the peak of its plot and the tension was unbearable, he put one of his hand over Jacob’s eyes and his other arm was supporting him, keeping him very close to his chest. As he had said, no one raised his gaze up from the film to look at Jacob and him, everyone was anxiously staring at the images, curled up against each other, except for Changmin who was still giggling in the middle of the mess.

Very quickly, they made their way until Hyunjae’s room, who carefully turned on the light before entering, and they both fell down on his bed. Jacob rolled to be comfortable in his embrace.

“You can go back if you want to finish the movie,” he whispered, tracing the lines of his boyfriend features with his fingers, “I’m fine now, thank you.”

“I can still feel you shaking, I’m staying there to make sure you won’t have any nightmares tonight.”

Jacob blushed, feeling his heart flutter. The fact that Hyunjae was staying with him was slowly but surely making the unpleasant fear in his spine disappeared, replaced by the love and warmth he was giving.

The youngest turned a bit so his face could be in front of the other one’s, he smiled brightly seeing the red on his cheeks and he put a kiss on his lips, “plus I’d rather stay with you anyway,” he murmured.

“The others would be jealous if they could hear you,” he answered but still returned the kiss.

“Nah, they know, also I think they’d all kill me if I didn’t take care of you correctly.”

Jacob gently hit him in the chest, laughing, feeling way more at ease now, the memories of the scary images were fading away. Hyunjae pretended to be hurt by the punch jokingly.

“I’ll tell them I couldn’t have dreamt for better than you,” he said and his boyfriend’s face turned into living joy which made his heart beat faster.

Hyunjae kissed him over and over, “I love you, Jacob.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @woobrioche
> 
> also i have a the boyz as friends (the sitcom yes) almost entirely finished, about 20k words, wondering if anyone might be up for that hmmm


End file.
